In the related art, there is known a game system that provides a battle game in which a match is performed between players or between groups to which a plurality of players belong. In such a battle game, a match event may be performed such that one player or one group is ultimately determined to be the winner by a tournament method.
For example, JP-A-2015-171454 discloses a game system capable of providing a battle game for a match between a group to which a player belongs and another group, in which a player belonging to a group not participating in the match can watch the match being executed. In this game system, a player who cannot participate in the subsequent battle game because he/she lost the battle game in a tournament-based match event is allowed to recognize a progress of the battle game during the match event.
However, in the game system of the related art, such a player who has lost the battle game is not allowed to participate in the match in the match event and can only watch the match. Therefore, when a player loses the battle game in the match event, the player sometimes loses interest in the match event.